Jared Starwind
Jared Starwind ( 24 BBY - ) was a Commander in the New Republic Navy, serving aboard the [[CRV Audacity|NRCV Audacity]]. A veteran of the Rebel Alliance, he has little to no patience for those who do not view the Republic or its military with the respect they are due - and that lack of patience extends to officers in that same military who do not extend that same basic respect themselves. He retired from active duty in 16 ABY. Background Then Starwind was born and raised on Tatooine, the eldest of three born to a Mos Espa bartender and junk trader. It wasn't the most comfortable or wealthy of upbringings, "but noone died," so he's always considered it happy enough. He and his siblings had many friends in their neighborhood and got into their fair share of fights, but very rarely got into any trouble that they couldn't handle. As he grew older, he began helping out around the bar and shop, usually in the form of throwing out unruly customers. When he was 18, he sought out the Rebel Alliance and joined the fight for freedom, quickly finding himself assigned to the Special Forces. He served during the three major battles of the day - Yavin, Hoth, and Endor as a member of Han Solo's strike team, along with men like Beaubos "Skeezix" Calhoun - and those experiences did a great deal to shape him into the man he would become. He's been with the Alliance, now the Republic, ever since. Shortly after the Battle of Yavin, he was married to an old friend from Tatooine and became a father. His wife and daughter adapted to the life of a military family quite quickly, though it has given them their fair share of stresses and difficulties, which only increased when his wife was amongst the casualties of the Imperial Blitzkrieg. Now Starwind achieved a long-standing goal and earned a transfer into Fleet Operations. As a part of the System Defense Initiative, he was promoted to Commander and transferred out of First Fleet, landing command of the Second Fleet's NRCV Audacity. He brings with him decades of experience, and it is hoped that it will have a positive effect on those officers placed in his charge. Starwind and his daughter maintain a tense relationship in the wake of her mother's death, but they are both willing to extend the occasional olive branch to keep things from becoming irreparable. IC History Taking Command thumb|right|200px|Aboard the Audacity at Cochran. Almost as soon as he arrived aboard the Audacity, it was deployed - along with most of Second Fleet itself - for an operation against the Sith fleet over Cochran. Under the command of Luke Skywalker, Second Fleet forced the retreat of the Sith, but were unable to track their escape vectors due to the detonation of a field of space mines. Nonetheless, it served as a good morale boost with which to start off his naval career, and a blessedly short engagement. While much of the Fleet returned home, the Audacity remained behind to assist with the orbital clean-up and scouting of Cochran itself before it, too, returned to its home berth at Ord Mantell. Priorities While his career in the navy was shaping up to be a successful one, a bitter row with his daughter after the Showdown at Cochran led Starwind to reevaluate his life's priorities. Less than a year after being given command of the Audacity, he retired from the service to spend more time as a father - something he felt was sorely overdue to be the top dog in his life's list of priorities. Operations With Second Fleet 16 ABY: Showdown at Cochran * Abandoned Sith Factory Operation Scatterswipe: Dathomir * Interlude * Homeward Bound New Republic Military Awards Military Honors *New Republic Field Achievement Award *Talons of Hoth *Superior Service Medal *Order of Valor Service Ribbons *Yavin Service Ribbon *Hoth Service Ribbon *Endor Service Ribbon *Mon Calamari Service Ribbon *Ord Mantell Service Ribbon GroundOps Awards *Crescent of Valor Battle Patches *Battle of Yavin Patch *Battle of Hoth Patch *Battle of Endor Patch Starwind, Jared